


A Casual Confession

by NymphadoraTheTemplar



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: DCMKEmogust2019, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, married, those nicknames i love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadoraTheTemplar/pseuds/NymphadoraTheTemplar
Summary: Formintchocolateleavesandsup-poki's DCMK Emogust 2019 eventAugust 22nd's prompt : First Timeidk other courts/laws of other places but i just learned that in Texas,with marriage, information shared between spouses is consider confidential information like that between attorney/therapist/doctors & clients and can not be used in court as evidence unless it's about conspiracy to murderSo of course I immediately thought about how someone could exploit that and then about a Kaito refusing to ever admit to being KID. But what if he was married…





	A Casual Confession

The first time Kaito admits it is something Saguru will never forget. Was it because it happened in such a casual moment and not in a more dramatic fashion as one would expect of such a confession? Maybe it was because rather than actually accusing Kaito of being the Kaitou KID he had been teasing. Or maybe it was because after being good friends for four years, dating for another four and then getting married about two months ago, Kaito still wouldn’t say it.  
Saguru had asked the night before their wedding, “Are you really not going to confess to me that you’re the Kaitou KID?”  
To which Katio had replied with his own question of, “Are you really asking that when we’re about to be married tomorrow?”  
In the past Saguru would probably have argued further fueled by his want to be proven right. But that was how he used to be. Alright sure he was still plenty competitive about other things like who could wash dishes the fastest, or who could make more people blush by taking turns smiling at strangers that pause to look at them when someplace public, but he no longer had much of a reason to prove he was right about this particular matter. He had finally figured out what KID’s mission was and why he was doing it before they started dating and when they did start dating, Saguru no longer felt as strongly as he had before about trying to gain Kaito’s acknowledgement, at least not on that particular matter since it became apparent that his new boyfriend had seen and liked his skills plus more. Besides Kaito was right, they were getting married! The giddy thoughts made him too happy to care as he somehow managed to drift off to sleep in his fiancé’s warm arms. So that was the night Saguru accepted the fact that Kaito, for whatever reason, would never admit to him that he was the Kaitou KID.

They were relaxed on the couch leaning into each other as they watched a mediocre action mystery movie after dinner.  
“That's such sloppy work,” Kaito commented as the character on screen broke into a museum, “I can think of a few ways he could have gotten in much quicker with less risk.”  
It was an easy opportunity, served right in front of him, and it had been a while since they’ve joked about it. The detective couldn't resist making another one of his teasing accusations, “Why, because you’re KID?”  
But unlike his usual retorts Kaito casually replied, “Of course I'm KID, you figured that out years ago, we both know that.”  
Saguru froze suddenly not paying any attention to the movie, “....wait. What...you're just, admitting to it? Why now all of a sudden??”  
Kaito continued to watch the movie with mild interest, “You never had any evidence to prove I was KID and I wasn't about to give you a confession, you are a respected detective, not to mention the son of the superintendent general of the police.”  
Said detective sat up so he could face the thief, “But you didn't trust me enough when we started dating? You actually thought I'd still try to use it against you? I thought at that point it was some joke between us that only someone like you would be able to keep up until the day you died. Why now?” and if a little hurt crept into his incredulous tone, could anyone blame him.  
At this Kaito finally turned away from the movie to look at Saguru with a small frown, “Okay now you're just making me feel guilty. I do trust you, but you know how paranoid I can be. It wasn't just you but if anyone could use you to try to get me because you knew...but now that we're married, that information can't be used against me.” He offered an apologetic smile.  
“....goodnight Kuroba. I’m going to bed now.”  
Saguru quickly stood up and headed to the bedroom leaving Kaito on the couch.  
His husband bolted up to chase after him, “Wait Hakuba! Come ooon you're not mad at me are you?”  
He didn't answer as he shut the door behind him.  
“Please, I’m sorry Hakuba. Don't lock the door.”  
He remained silent as he changed into his sleepwear.  
A smooth voice called out, “My knight, please open up.”  
Trying to use his seductive voice and sweet nickname for him was a futile effort. “Just break in. You're certainly a professional at that.”  
A more begging tone was tried next, “Haku-san don't be like this…” Still not going to work, he drew the covers to his chin as he turned onto his side to face away from the door.  
A soft pleading voice called out, “Saguru I’m sorry.”  
Damn. He used his given name. And in his soft voice too, Saguru could just see the guilty reprimanded puppy look on his face.  
Kaito was quite unfair.  
“....Just get in here already...the bed’s cold without you.”  
The thief had the door unlocked in less than a minute and slipped under the covers as he quickly swapped his outfit for a tank top and shorts.  
Saguru couldn't help relaxing into his husband’s embrace as warm arms wrapped around him from behind. A soft voice whispered into his hair, “I really am sorry.”  
He let out a small sigh, “I know, my dove, I forgive you.”  
His dear dove made a happy cooing sound, burying his face into Saguru’s blond locks, and they peacefully drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though they're married. They’re both already well known in their careers as Hakuba Saguru and Kuroba Kaito, so those are the names they use. Also continuing to call each other by family name is just their thing (a hc i’m fond of)
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
